Currently, a user accesses the Internet via a telephone connection, which involves, in most cases, a 28.8 kbps modem interface between the user and the Internet. Users who interact with the Internet via 28.8 kbps modem that interfaces with a telephone connection generally agree that such an interface is indeed slow in terms of transferring data from the Internet to the user. Alternatively, a user may access the Internet using a higher data rate interface commonly referred to as a digital subscriber loop, e.g., ISDN, HDSL, ADSL, VDSL, etc. The latter technology provides data rates approaching six megabits per second. However, it is expensive, much more so than the slower and less costly 28.8 kbps interface. Herein lies the nub of the problem--namely, that data rates are somewhat proportional to cost. Ideally, then, an Internet interface should be both fast and relatively inexpensive.